


Let's Get Knotty

by Yeah_JSmith



Series: Ruff Stuff [15]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/M, Impure Smut, Light BDSM, Nick Ties Knots, Post-Coital Punning, Praise Kink, Rope for Fashion and Function, These Two Idiots Are So In Love It Will Make You Sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_JSmith/pseuds/Yeah_JSmith
Summary: Nick and Judy break in their new apartment with a good old-fashioned romp....Well, maybe not quite so old-fashioned.(Technically part ofRuff Stuff,but it can entirely stand on its own.)





	Let's Get Knotty

The boxes were only half-unpacked and they still had dishes in the sink, but their bed was made — it was a new bed with a real headboard. Their last one had been a mishmash of plywood, superglue, zip ties, and bits of steel pipe from the local hardware store. This one was sturdy, made of something that looked like wrought iron, and the bed could comfortably accommodate them both so that they don’t have to pile on top of each other while they sleep. The padded wrist restraints were hidden behind firm pillows, the sheets were clean and pressed, and really, the dishes just added to the character of the apartment, right?

They deserved a couple of hours off. They’d both been working hard, after all.

Judy stood naked before Nick, waiting for him to get started, and he grinned up at her from his kneeling position. She was already wet and dilated from foreplay, and Nick could still taste her on his tongue, but she was able to hold still. They both were. The kind of relationship they had naturally fostered patience, as long as it was done right. Nick himself was mostly erect and willing to move forward, but he could focus well enough on the task at paw.

Rope was really Judy’s thing; a few months prior, she’d been injured and bored and had thrown her absolutely terrible attempt at knitting across the room, but over that three-week period (after a frantic online purchase with rush shipping) they had learned that she was good at knotwork and could throw herself into it for hours, whether she was practicing on her own feet or Nick’s wrists or even just a random candlestick or thrift-store-bedknob she held between her knees while watching television. Nick usually reaped the rewards of that; it usually felt like body worship, and she kissed him in all the spaces in between, but this time it was his turn to do the tying.

He laid the bight across her navel scar, removed it, kissed her navel scar, and put it back. She laughed and petted his ears with both paws, threading her fingers through his fur. In his lazily aroused state, it felt amazing. She continued her intimate petting while he wrapped the ends of the rope around her waist, pulled them through the bight, and wrapped the ends around again, this time wrapping in the opposite direction for tension. Before he pulled the ends through his second loop after pulling the ends over the circle around her waist, he kissed her belly again, this time through the loop below her navel. Just because he could, and he wanted to, and her pleased sigh went through him like a current. He fed the rope through her legs — she hummed happily and tightened her grip on his fur — and pulled the ends through the waist circle, hitching them off so the the rope wouldn’t tighten and hurt her.

“You’re getting good at this,” she noted quietly as he pulled the rope back through her legs. Her toes curled into the carpet when he firmly rubbed a knuckle against the rope, but as he split the ends and fed each one up through the belt and over to the front, she had the mind to say, “Very — v-very efficient.”

“That’s good to hear,” he replied vaguely, focusing on the knot braiding process. This was definitely the most difficult part. He knew this because, “I’ve practiced this one on myself before.”

“While _erect?”_

“Yeah, I know, I’m awesome. Hold these.” She took the ends, one in each paw, and watched him with something like amusement spreading across her face. He reached down and picked up their new toy, which she’d already washed, and carefully rolled a condom onto it. Atop _that,_ he squirted some lubricant, used a little paintbrush to coat the toy evenly, and said, “Pull that apart, will you? I want to get this inside you before you’re not wet anymore.”

“So demanding,” she teased, doing as he’d asked anyway and using her forefingers to make a diamond shape with the strands of rope. Her eyes and smile were soft. He wanted to scoop her up and forget about the rope and just hold her forever, but she was excited. Nick was too, if he was perfectly honest; Judy had managed to turn him into a trier.

His penis throbbed. He ignored it.

Carefully, he slid the toy between her thighs, into the diamond shape and then right up against her vaginal opening. She widened her knees a little and moaned as he gently, slowly, eased the end of the toy inside of her. It was a little big; not as big as he himself was, but still, it was important to be careful. Especially with her. He thought he could probably stay on his knees for her forever and never be tired of it. She bit her lower lip and her eyes fluttered closed as he wiggled back and forth, trying to stimulate her, and finally when the end was firmly inside, he took the rope back from her. Each end was used to loop around the toy; these ones, he didn’t hitch off, as tightening wasn’t an issue.

Carefully holding one of the ends between his third and fourth fingers, he wrapped the other end around her thigh, fed it through the middle of the thong-like strands running vertically, pulled that to the side right along the curve of her rear, and hitched it off. The other side followed shortly after. He pulled the ends to the front again, kissed her hip, and began another knot braid, this time below the toy for extra support. After four ties, he felt comfortable hitching off the ends and tying them to the strands on her thighs, making her look almost like a present to be unwrapped.

“You know, this one vibrates,” he said conversationally, and pressed the button on the bottom. At the same time, he tugged downward, allowing the knobbly head to press against the root of her clit. She gasped and dug her nails into his fur, knees bending, but he turned it off and let go; no use wasting the battery until they were all set up.

She cracked open one eye and said, “Nick, you’re spoiling me.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

 _“Am not,”_ he said firmly, standing. He shook each leg, trying to keep them from going numb. His plug nearly fell out, but he pushed on it to keep it in, and it was his turn to twitch. “We both deserve a treat.”

Nick sat on the bed and hissed as the bulb of his plug nestled right against his prostate. He had managed to keep it from stimulating him too much during the tying process by keeping his knees wide, but now he was putting weight on it. Good thing they were almost finished with preparations. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep his focus before his arousal either became a problem or waned. Using the belt of the rope harness he’d made, he pulled Judy forward and made quick work of putting a condom on the shorter end of their Realdoe and lubing that up as well. This one was new; thoroughly washed and checked for faults, yes, but they’d never actually used it. Nick couldn’t wait to have it inside of him.

He turned on the vibrations again and asked, excited now, “Where do you want me?”

“O-on, on your back,” she told him, eyes once again fluttering shut. “I want to see you when you cum.”

“Yessum,” he said cheekily. She didn’t seem to notice.

As he shifted and lay back against the pillows, he removed the plug and set it to the side on a towel, thinking about what was to come. For Nick, sex wasn’t exactly a necessity; he could take it or leave it, and he liked it best when Judy took the lead. He knew she was enjoying herself when she got what she wanted, and when she was enjoying herself, sex felt better. It felt _important._ This kind of activity, a shared, symbiotic pleasure, was always amazing. It was like a feedback loop; her pleasure rose when his did, and his rose when hers did, and with a toy like this one, neither of them lasted very long.

For Nick, the rope work hadn’t been particularly erotic — more clinical than anything, or at least, it would have been, had _Judy_ not found it erotic. That part was sexy. She pulled herself onto the bed and onto her knees, the Realdoe sort of bouncing between her thighs, and that was sexy too. He swallowed heavily. This would get messy, he could tell, even with all the precautions they’d taken.

The vibrations seemed louder than their breathing, even though he knew that wasn't true. She ran her soft, padless paws along his thighs, spreading them wide, kissing the inside of his knee, and that _felt_ loud, too. At a low almost-grunt, she asked, “Ready?”

“Ready,” he affirmed with a nod.

He felt the blunt, round, _very slick_ tip of the shorter knob prod at the opening of his anus. The first time she'd anally penetrated him, it had felt strange, and he'd been nervous, but now he was hooked; it was basically double the pleasure. He could feel his body welcome the intrusion as she mirrored his actions from minutes before, inching her way inside him.

He might have asked her to just _go,_ but she liked to take her time with him — to care for him and make sure he was safe — and that made him feel like the most special fox in the world. A different kind of ecstasy, but no less pleasurable.

Finally, she was in. With one paw, she braced herself on the bed by his hip; with the other, she grabbed his penis, running her smooth thumb over the tip, and smiled prettily at his moan as she withdrew slightly and _thrusted._

Nick let go. He lost himself in sensory intake; the feel of her paw and movement, the sound of his own panting and her small keening noises, the scent of her arousal, the vision of her pleasured concentration as she moved to and fro. Her taste had faded from his lips, but he imagined how she tasted while he placed one paw on her upper back and the other on her hip. They both moaned when the soft scratch of his claws along her old, faded academy scars made her twitch her hips faster, and a better angle.

He could hardly breathe.

“J-Judy,” he managed. “Please, go _faster-”_

“On it,” she promised, and then she delivered and his mind went blank.

Everything was soft white noise behind the colorful sensations, a shift and shift and shift of physicality, and she was inside him in more ways than one, shining purple eyes and vibrating silicone and his name on her lips like another promise. Her motions became jerking, a tell — she was close — and he wanted to manually stimulate her, somewhere in his fuzzy head, but some part of him knew it wasn’t possible through the rope braid. That was stimulation enough though, pressing and rubbing on her clit.

The thought escaped. It had never been there.

_“Oh, Nick, you’re so good, you’re the best, I — I can’t believe — love you so much, Nick—”_

Pretty, loving nonsense words he only half-understood as the world coiled between them, latching in his belly.

He was hardly aware of himself, of his own reactions. What noises was he making? What did his face look like? Unimportant next to her moans of delight and the way her lips physically couldn’t touch. He wanted to think something about the magnetic poles of pleasure, but the (incredibly stupid) concept dissipated as the squish of lubricant at both ends sounded in his ears, clear and loud, and the colors of the universe gathered together to settle between them. Judy alternated between stroking him and wiggling his penis, keeping up the sensations even as she cried out through her own orgasm. Her expression was beautiful, scrunched up and open at the same time, an honest expression of lust and fulfillment. Her grip faltered and her hips rolled up into his, the vibrations resonating through his testicles and beyond, the bulb pressing inside at a wonderful angle, and everything narrowing to just color and sound, and then the coil unlatched.

“Cum” was such a strange expression — came from where? Unto what? — but that was yet another thought that couldn’t complete itself as he spoke her name into her shoulder, only mildly aware of his own mouth. Judy was such a presence that her name became an object, a drug he sucked on and tongued into her fur, and until she had the presence of mind to reach down and turn off the vibrations, chanting was all he could do. She pulled out quickly, imprecisely — hissing when the bulb caught on the rim of his anus — and did a half-crawl before collapsing to the side of him, both of her legs thrown over his thigh. She did not move to begin untying the knots of her harness. Neither did he.

“Wow,” she said presently. The air around them smelled like sex, and he usually found that to be unpleasant, but not when it was them. “I... _wow.”_

“Indeed,” he agreed, and turned on his side to look at her. Normally, he wouldn’t. They would have to change their fresh sheets now, but that was okay. They had spares.

Her eyes wandered down his chest and further and she grimaced, looking guilty. “I should have cleaned you up. I want to.”

It was one of Judy’s weird little kinks. She liked to clean him; she said it was a privilege, and he thought he understood what she meant. Nick took words seriously, and every time he said _I love you_ it meant something, but Judy said _I love you_ by acting. She didn’t say it very often, but he felt it in her petting and her grooming and the little ways she liked to show him it was true. In this case, though, he didn’t think he needed to take the lack of extra grooming personally. She no longer felt the need to protect him from what she saw as negativity; if the sex had been bad, she would have said so. She really was just exhausted. It had been good, for both of them.

Right. He still needed to reply. “Later. We have our own shower now.”

“At least…” She reached down and tugged the toy out of her vagina, biting her lip as she did so. He kept his eyes on her face, but took the toy from her so that he could set it next to the plug on the towel on their nightstand. She sighed again. “Phew. We should do that again.”

“Agreed.”

“Maybe without a harness next time, though. I think I can keep that inside me without one.”

He smiled and ran a claw-tip down the length of her ear, because she always liked that and because he loved her. “I figured. Just thought you’d like to try that anyway.”

“I did like it. You look so intense when you’re concentrating. It’s sexy,” she acknowledged, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. “Thank you, Nick. I’m really grateful you let me rope you into this.”

Had she just…

...Was it even possible to love her any harder?

“I’ll do knotty things with you any time you want,” he promised, relishing her sated, goofy grin.

Yeah, it was impossible to love her any harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Cold medicine didn't make me write this. It did shape how I wrote it. I need help. Furry porn isn't supposed to be my go-to.


End file.
